Kisses
by MunchyLevelShenanigans
Summary: Based off the "Kissing Chat Meme" on Tumblr, a set of short stories centered around Loki and Steve sharing all the different kinds of kisses people can do.
1. Butterfly Kiss

Hello ladies and gentlemen! This is a series of short fan fictions based off the "Kissing Chat Meme" that's been going around Tumblr. Each chapter will be centered around each kiss on the list. These will generally be short oneshots consistent of less then 1000 words, or at least I'll try to keep them that short. They will also be focusing on different type of SteveXLoki pairings, like gender bent, AU settings, and things like that. They'll be a warning telling you if that's the case, so no need to be alarmed. Lol There will be authors notes from time to time, if there are, they'll be at the bottom. Everyone okay with that?

These little stories are only written up when I'm bored or if I'm having writer's block on other stories.

I've found myself a beta for these works! Please direct your applause towards Shot of Novocaine. Thank you for betaing, Jia!

Happy reading!

~munchy

* * *

**Kisses**

**Rated: **K - T \ G - T

**Summary: **Based of the "Kissing Chat Meme" on Tumblr, a set of short stories centered around Loki and Steve sharing all the different kinds of kisses people can do.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Butterfly Kisses

**Butterfly Kiss:** With your faces less than a breath away, open and close your eyelids against your partners. If done correctly, the fluttering sensation will match the one in your heart.

**Rated:** K / G

**Warning:** Mentions of torment/beatings

* * *

"I-I…"

"Well Captain, speak up. I'm waiting."

Steve closed his eyes and took a few breaths. He shouldn't have left the tower. He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't feel like this, but he did. If the others, his teammates, his _friends, _were to ever find out that he… Oh man, he was done for.

He swallowed and tried again, but all that came out of his mouth was nonsense. Loki was getting impatient with him, Steve could tell.

He was backed into a wall, his wrists were red and his hands were going numb from the weird cuffs he was wearing. Loki's hand was on his neck, squeezing it slightly, enough for Steve to feel the pressure. His chest felt constricted from the blade Loki was pressing against it. His muscles ached and his skin felt bruised. Steve shouldn't have left the tower. He should've stayed in his room. He should've…

Loki coughed, signaling to the blonde that he was about done with him. "Captain, I'm growing tired of this little game. How much longer do I have to keep you here before you decide to tell me why you found it necessary to find out where I reside and spy on me? Hmm?" The god leaned forward, inches from Steve's face, trying to scrutinize the man.

Steve took a shaky breath before he just blurted it out in a whispered tone. "I-I think I'm in love with you." The blonde's face went scarlet red as he looked up into green eyes. After a second, he huffed out as his head slumped a bit forward, looking down at the floor.

Loki stood still, the blade he had pressed to the captain's chest fell to his side. His pale face was a mix of confusion and shock.

Well… This was an interesting turn of events.

Loki honestly didn't expect this. It had to be a lie, there was no way that Steve was in love with him. Even _he_ had to think Steve was mad. It just _had_ to be a _lie_. His hand around the blonde's throat began to tighten just a little more as Loki became angry again. Steve's breath hitched.

Then Loki felt a gentle touch to his face. It was more of a flutter really. Loki's green eyes shifted to Steve's. The trickster couldn't see much of him. The captain's face was a bit too close to the right side of Loki's for him to make out what Steve was doing. Though truth be told, Steve wasn't doing much besides the slight hitch of his breath (Loki _was_ nearly choking the man). He felt the flutter a few more times before the god realized that Steve's eyelashes were fluttering against his face.

Loki blinked. He had heard of this before. In Asgard it was a way to show affection to ones you were courting. Loki knew that the captain was doing it unintentionally. He _did_ have his hand wrapped tightly around the poor blonde's neck. He let the hand slide down Steve's chest 'til it was over his heart. He could feel the fluttering beats. The same fluttering sensation as the blonde eyelashes against his skin.

Loki pushed himself back a little, looking at blue eyes. "Your heart… Are you afraid?"

Steve took a shaky breath as he looked at the god with sincerity. "Yeah…"

"Of what? Being choked?"

"More like admitting that I have feelings for you… and what you might do to me. So yeah, I guess… Being choked has something to do with it."

Loki chuckled softly, which had Steve blushing again. "I see… You're much too honest Captain. Perhaps even for your own good." With that, Loki cupped the back of Steve's neck and lean in.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! First let me apologize for the weirdness that this chapter is. Loki's got a bit of bipolar going on, while the fact that Loki can even feel Steve's eyelashes is a sign that their faces just have to be touching somewhere and I just failed to mention that and left it up to you and... yeah.

~munchy


	2. Cheek Kiss

**Chapter 2:** Cheek Kiss

**Cheek Kiss:** A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across her cheek.

**Rated:** K / G

**Warning:** College AU

* * *

Steve was nervous.

No, scratch that. He was _panicking_!

He didn't understand why Loki agreed to this date (Not date, he corrected himself, it wasn't a date! (Tony said otherwise of course)). They both came from completely different cliques. Steve was the college quarterback. Loki was the college scholar. Steve was smart, but not like Loki. Loki was strong, but not like Steve. Loki's hair was dark and long, while Steve's was fair and kept short. Loki's eyes were green and rivaled spring pastures. Steve's were bluer then the afternoon sky.

Completely different.

But it didn't stop Steve from falling in love with Loki at first sight.

When word got out about his little crush, his friends were suddenly there, giving him pointers and advice (with a little not-wanted-extra from Tony). Even Thor, Loki's older, adopted brother, offered ways to woo Loki in. It was all very uncomfortable.

When Steve finally got the nerve to ask Loki out for dinner, ("Hey Loki, I was just wondering… if you could help me out with this essay I need to write… Okay, so maybe the essay isn't real and I just want to get to know you. Please?") Steve wondered what they would even talk about.

Turns out, quite a lot.

They both liked reading real books instead of going on the internet. They loved the arts, Steve with his sketches and painting, while Loki had his writing. They both liked old things instead of the new. History was even their favorite subject. They both lost quite a lot in their past, but both gained so much too.

Steve was so glad he was wrong about all this. So relieved in fact, that when the two stopped in front of Loki's dorm on their walk back from the restaurant, Steve got a little over confident with himself.

He leaned in and pecked Loki on the cheek.

It was quick, so quick that Loki was still in mid 'Good Night' when Steve pulled away. When they realized what had happened, both blushed, though Steve's was much worse. Loki would later remark that tomatoes couldn't get as red as Steve had gotten.

Loki coughed slightly, adjusting his scarf slightly as he tried to compose himself. Steve on the other hand was still horrified at what he'd done. Paralyzed even, he couldn't move. The blonde shook his head and gritted his teeth after a minute of awkward silence (even the crickets felt a bit too awkward to chirp).

"Loki, I'm so sor-…" Steve never finished apologizing, as Loki leaned in himself and planted a quick peck to the other's cheek.

"Good night, Steven. And please, don't hesitate to ask me out again. I like talking to you." And with that, Loki quickly stepped inside, leaving Steve flustered and speechless on the front steps.


	3. Earlobe Kiss

**Chapter 3:** Earlobe Kiss

**Earlobe Kiss:** Gently sip and suck the earlobe. Avoid louder sucking noises as ears are sensitized noise detectors.

**Rated:** K+ / PG 13

**Warning:** Gender-bent Loki, some sexual content (nothing that bad), and a drunk Tony

* * *

Loki had just about enough. She found it humorous at first, but now it was just ridiculous.

Steve was avoiding her, and that was not okay in her book.

It started the night Tony invited everyone out for drinks. "You've all been working too hard," he said. "Come on, let's go drink a few rounds and party! Unwind a little! It'll be fun!" He said. Well the first part of the night was indeed fun. She was almost glad that her obnoxious brother had dragged her out of the tower that night, but after the 10th round, and the music turned up along with the lights, things went a little downhill from there.

Tony was an insatiable drunk, Loki wondered if even Volstagg could keep up with the billionaire. He was loud and became even more aggravating than usual. He also couldn't keep his hands to himself. Lady Natasha and Lady Pepper had warned her about Tony's drunkard behavior, but she mistakenly thought she could handle it. If she could take care of an intoxicated Thor, then who's to say she couldn't throw the Man of Iron over her shoulder and carry him to his bed like a child?

She found out later that a lot of people actually could say that…

Tony had a thing about touching when he was drunk beyond his senses. He liked soft, firm things, which spelled trouble for every shapely woman in a five mile radius. So when Tony got a little too… hands-y with Loki's backside, all hell broke loose. She twisted around and uppercut the playboy. She was then about to choke the bastard like a weasel when Steve came to everyone's rescue.

He stepped behind Tony, who was about to make a grab for Loki's bosoms, and grabbed him under the arms and lifted him up off the ground. He flailed and kicked, but Steve held onto Tony fast.

"Whoa now! Tony I think you've had enough here."

"Like hell I have, I'll tell you when I've had enough! Why do you have to play prince charming, huh?! Is it 'cause you've got that little crush for the sexy goddess here, _well_ let me tell you!_I_ saw her _first!_" Tony started flailing again.

Steve blushed, "Tony!" Loki craned her head slightly as she looked at the blonde, a small smirk playing on her lips. He looked away from her when Tony tried to slip away. "Y-you've had way too much to drink, we're getting you home."

"No! I don't wana!" Tony wined.

When everyone was back in the tower and heading off to their respective floors, Loki stopped Steve in the hallway.

"Is what Tony said true?" She asked bluntly.

"Huh? N-no, he was drunk, people tend to say lots of things when they're drunk." Steve flustered.

"Yes, but they tend to speak more truth then lies when they are intoxicated." She smirked and her green eyes twinkled with mirth. Steve blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-well… yes, but…"

"But what?" Loki took a step closer, making sure to place her hand on Steve's arm. The blonde however simply muttered a quick goodnight and slipped away into his room, leaving Loki in the hall, a tad bit annoyed.

That was three weeks ago. Three weeks of Steve purposely avoiding Loki with all his might. Three weeks of flustered and blushing encounters. Three god damn weeks of Steve being completely obvious about his feelings (feelings that _everyone_ already knew about), but not doing a damned thing about it.

Three weeks was long enough in Loki's book. She had to do something; she had to get him alone.

The opportunity came just after a mission. Things could have gone better, but the team had tried their best to subdue Doom's bots. All in all they won, but not without getting some wounds of their own. Steve was letting out his frustration on a punching bag when Loki finally cornered him.

She had walked up to him without saying a word. "What is it Loki?" He asked as he caught the punching bag.

She stayed silent as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down. Loki then took Steve's earlobe with her lips and began gently nipping and sucking it. Steve was flustered and gripped her shoulders.

"L-Loki! Wha-what…?" He said shakily. Loki stopped and licked the shell of Steve's ear.

"You looked tense. Let me help you _relieve_ some of it." She whispered. Steve sputtered as he was pushed against the wall, praying to God that Tony didn't have cameras in the gym.


	4. Eskimo Kiss

**Chapter 4:** Eskimo Kiss

**Eskimo Kiss:** With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.

**Rated:** K / PG

**Warning:** Gender-bent Steve and Loki

* * *

"I don't understand this fascination with trying to glide on ice as a form of transportation, when they have things like automobiles." Loki said as she fit her ice skates on.

"It's not really meant as a form of transportation. It's for fun." Stephanie laughed. She was all ready to go out on the skating rink. It had been a while since she ice skated. In fact it had been a while since she even attempted to go out into the cold.

After Loki finished lacing up, she stood, wobbling a bit. "These are not ideal to walk upon." She commented.

"We won't be walking on them for long, I promise." Stephanie smiled as she took Loki's hand. They walked (albeit rather unsteadily) out onto the outdoor rink. Many people were there, skating happily around. Some with children, while some were with their significant other.

Stephanie stepped out into the rink and reached her hand out. Loki clung to the metal rail that separated the hard floors from the slippery ice.

"Come one, _Love-Bug_, there's nothing to be _scared _of." The blonde teased.

"_Excuse me?!_ You think, I, Loki, Goddess of Mischief, Trickery, and Chaos would be afraid of a little _ice?!_" Loki suddenly stood tall and, quite literally, marched out onto the rink. She swirled around and stuck her tongue out at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked at Loki empathetically before she dug into her coat pocket. Her long dress swished as she skated over slowly. "I figured you'd do this." She said as she flipped a coin sized object in her hand. She flicked it to Loki saying, "Catch."

It twirled in the air for a good three seconds before Loki caught it and got a look at it. It was a pendent with little runes carved into it. The raven-haired goddess knew what it was immediately.

"Oh you _harlot_…" She growled before the magic ward took effect. She yelped as she collapsed to the ground unceremoniously. Stephanie giggled as she held out her hand for Loki to take. "I loath you." The goddess grumbled.

"No you don't." The blonde remarked. Loki looked at Stephanie's hand and grabbed it before being hoisted up. "Don't worry m'lady. I'll teach you how to ice skate like a four year old within the hour." Stephanie teased, holding the goddess at the waist. She leaned in and rubbed their noses together, causing Loki to blush a shade of pink.

"Darling, no offence, but you're not much of a professional either." Loki smirked as she purposely fell, bringing the blonde down with her. Stephanie yelped as she fell. The two collapsed in a pile of giggling fits and tangled limbs.

* * *

A/N: Let me tell you ladies and gentlemen, THERE NEEDS TO BE MORE LADY LOKI x LADY STEVE OUT THERE!

Seriously People, This Ship Is Hot And Definitely Needs More Attention!

Thank you, that is all.

~munchy


	5. Eye Kiss

**Chapter 5:** Eye Kiss

**Eye Kiss:** Hold your partner's head with both hands and slowly move their head in the direction you wish your kiss to go... then slowly kiss up towards your partner's eyes and give them a tender kiss on top of their closed eyes.

**Rated:** K+ / PG13

**Warning:** Pretty much your basic Loki-Self-Hate feels and for the really cheesy ending...

* * *

Loki collapsed onto his knees. His hands shook as he looked at the deep blue lines that crossed all over his skin. He had only thought about it for a second, not even.

"Loki?" Steve whispered. Loki's head shot up, red eyes stared up at the blonde.

"Steven, I… This wasn't… I don't know how…" He couldn't form a coherent sentence. His voice was shaky, his eyes wide. He looked back down towards his hands and body, half way through trying to explain what had happened.

He had only thought about it for a second, not even. Steve was so wonderfully kind. It always showed, even when the two were mad at each other. Steve had this sincerity that shone into his blue eyes. That kindness and honesty drew Loki in, but now he was afraid to look into them. Afraid of what he might see as Steve looked upon the monster he really was.

Loki's rational knew he was being ridiculous, that the Captain was able to look past the enormous faults of his teammates. Always able to look past the monsters they'd become, but were trying to control and change. He wondered if Steve would be able to look past the monster that Loki was. It was only for a second, and then he felt his glamour fall without his consent, and things were suddenly much too cold and unforgiving.

The god saw a pair of hands gently grasp his own. It was Steve, he was kneeling in front of Loki. The hands then moved to hold his face gently. The blonde then leaned in and kissed his lips in a soft, yet quick peck before moving to the middle of his brow and kissing it. The light kisses trailed to the right. Loki closed his red eyes as Steve kissed the right one, and then trailed the kisses to the left.

When Steve pulled away, Loki opened his eyes, feeling wetness on his cheeks. He realized that he had been crying. Steve looked at the god with a serious face, but his eyes showed nothing but tenderness and love.

"I don't care. To me, you'll _always_ be the most beautiful thing I'll _ever_ see, Loki. Don't ever forget that." Steve finished with a warm smile.

Loki choked out a sob as he hurled himself into Steve's embrace, clutching onto his back with blue hands, never wanting to let go of the man he fell in love with.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for this overly cheesy and saptastic chapter, I just... I don't know...


	6. Eyelid Kiss

**Chapter 6:** Eyelid Kiss

**Eyelid Kiss:** While your partner is resting/sleeping with eyes closed, very very gently kiss the spot right below their browbone. A very intimate kiss.

**Rated:** K+ / PG13

**Warning:** Steve pretty much being Loki'd throughout this...

* * *

Loki stood at the open door. It was night, yet there was still light pouring in through the windows from the city below them. Orange and yellow hues glistened off the walls and furniture, creating a deep contrast between the dark blues that still managed to engulf the room, despite the curtain-less windows.

The yellow and orange colors danced as a small lump moved beneath the sheets and blankets. The god stepped forward 'til his knees gently hit the bed. The small mass had stopped moving, and Loki carefully took a hold of the sheets and pulled them up and down, just enough to see Steve Roger's peacefully sleeping face.

Loki smiled softly; something he hadn't done in quite some time. The blonde scrunched his face as yellow light streaked across it. He began to stir, small body flipping over towards the darker part of the room. Loki gently set the blanket down at Steve's lean shoulders.

Magic was a tricky business when one missed a step or two. Loki hadn't intended to reverse the Captain's body back to its pre-serum days. In fact the god had fully intended to kill the man with his spell. The only explanation he could come up with as he and the rest of the Avengers watched Steve shrink was that the spell had backfired, and that he had missed a step or two somewhere in conjuring it up.

With little choice and rash thinking, Loki took the opportunity to take the first Avenger hostage while in his weakened state. It didn't take much effort to kidnap Steve really (in fact Loki just picked him up, he weighed so little), and once Loki had him, they disappeared in a flash of golden magic.

Honestly Loki doesn't understand what or how it had all happened, but during the course of a short three weeks, Steve and Loki had developed… _something_. Loki wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that it started when he concluded that Steve wasn't really much of a threat in his pre-serum state, and decided to keep him in the extra bedroom (locked of course).

Loki brought him food and clothes, and in return Steve would unintentionally entertain his captive with his shortness and weakness. Loki felt all too superior and amused with the fact that the great Captain America actually needed help getting something from the taller shelves in the bathroom closet.

Of course it started with mind games; Loki loved to mess with mortal minds. Tricking Steve into believing the spell had "worn off" and had received his stronger body back was always an enjoyable splendor to watch. It always ended with Steve hurting himself in some manner, which resulted in Loki fussing over the large bruises or cuts the all too fragile blonde had received. He would tell himself that there was no point in keeping a hostage that was either dead or too weak to move, of course.

There were also the small whispers he'd conjure in Steve's head randomly throughout the day. Things such as, "weakling", "useless", or "worthless" were normally replayed over and over again. The trickster often got amusement from the dark bags under the short blonde's eyes, or the look of utter misery etched onto Steve's face. However that had stopped after the fifth day Loki had used the whispers. He wanted to say it was because he was bored with it, but the real reason was because he had found Steve sitting at the end of his bed staring blankly at nothing, while his knuckles bled from punching and shattering the bathroom mirror.

What finally pushed both of them to the edge (one that Loki _still_ didn't know what kind of edge it even was, or how they even got there in the first place), was when Steve suddenly had an asthma attack. Loki had sensed something was wrong, and when he came into the bedroom, there was Steve partially wrapped in the sheets and on the floor (he had fallen out of bed) wheezing and panting. The god didn't exactly know what to do, he hadn't seen anything like it, but when Steve looked at Loki with plead and vulnerability in his eyes, the trickster was suddenly at his side. He cradled the small figure in his arms, telling the smaller man that everything was alright. When Steve calmed down and began to breathe normally, Loki sat him down on the bed and got him a glass of water.

Ever since then, things had changed between them, and Loki was wondering if he was starting to actually _like_ the Captain.

Well… perhaps the small version anyway.

Steve mumbled in his sleep, snapping Loki out of his thoughts. Steve had flipped onto his back again, ignoring the light in his eyes. Loki smiled once again before leaning down and gently kissing both of Steve's closed eyes. He walked around the bed and slipped under the covers, slowly embracing the blonde next to him, so he didn't wake him.

And as Loki drifted off to sleep, he thought that perhaps he should start to indulge in the smaller things.

* * *

A/N: As a side note, I really really _really _like pre-serum!Steve X Loki. I think it's become a kink, honestly...

Also I feel real bad for Steve, I don't know why, but I seem to enjoy torturing the poor boy...


End file.
